14 Days of Cupid
by Johanna-002
Summary: Valentine's Day challenge: Romance, Fluff, Anguish, Drama, Smut... everything under the sun! Please check the intro of each new entry for genre, rating. This is a whole 14 days of pure CJ. Challenges & requests accepted!
1. Chapter 1

**~Introduction~**

Welcome Dear Reader,

I once again request just a moment of your time. In December I appointed myself to complete a Christmas Challenge. I titled it 25 Days till Christmas. Every day, for 25 days I posted a new story/chapter. With all of the great feedback I got on my challenge I decided to challenge myself again for Valentines Day: 14 Days of Cupid

Every single day, I will post a story in regards to my challenge. They most likely will be drabbles and one-shot. I would love to hear from you, so please don't be shy, send me a request or a challenge you want me to answer. I will do my best! I will let you know in the summary where each story is taking place: Before PD1, between PD1-2, or after PD2.

Thank you, and may you have a happy reading!

Please hit "Next" to view the first entry of this challenge.

-Jo


	2. Worst Valentine's Day Ever- CJ

**Title:** Worst Valentine's Day Ever

**Summary: **Valentine's Day_, _a holiday that celebrates love and is observed by exchanging candy & gifts… Not this Valentine's Day.

**Characters/Genre/Setting:** C&J, Anguish/Romance, Before PD1

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2:Royal Engagement or any of its characters; they belong to Meg Cabot . I do however own my writing, please don't steal Johanna-002©

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs**

-01-

"Clarisse! I'm sorry!"

Clarisse took off in a hurry down the hall, her hands balled tightly into fists and her finger nails pricking her skin. She balled them up tighter as Rupert's voice carried into her sense. She could take this no longer! Queen and Duty be dammed. She would not stand for this any longer: This was not what she had signed up for!

She passed security, and nosy maids who gave her the odd glance. She ignored them. Damn them too! She wanted to escape, to be free and live for herself. The harsh reality of that never happening hit her like a brick.

Run

The voice in her head spoke with more authority. So she did. She ran passed the last of the maids and down to the open door that lead out to her garden. She ran past, taking no time to admire all the work that the landscapers had put into perfecting it. It mattered no longer. She ran; her heart pounding fiercely against her chest. The chains felt as if they were breaking; she felt free! Slowing down she realized just how out of breath she was. She laughed. Walking further down Clarisse felt the calming breeze do wonders for her jumbled and scattered thoughts, there was a bank up head, and she decided the flow of the water would do wonders for her.

As she approached the bank she nearly froze. Clarisse cursed under her breath. The last thing she needed was someone intruding her space. Sitting on the edge of the bank was Joseph Elizondo. He was the Head of Security for the palace, and was personally appointed to her. She adored his company, but today she could do without it.

"I know you're there." She blinked. A smile, despite her mode, appeared on her lips. Clarisse walked toward him. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Joseph chuckled. "Today's been a horrible day…"

"What happened? I'm sure it can't be any worse than mine." She slowly lowered herself to the grass, sitting next to him. "I thought you had left early this afternoon?"

A bitter laughed left his lips. His eyes stared out into the distant before him. "I did. I was surprising Alice with a trip to Costa Rica…" His breath hitched. "She's been having an affair with her employer. I walked in on it today." He turned his head, his eyes meeting hers. "It's been going on for over a year. I informed you not too long ago she was pregnant- the child is not mine."

"Oh, Joseph; I'm sorry. I know you were really looking forward to becoming a father." She moved a tiny bit closer to him. "My day hasn't been all rainbows and sunshine either."

He chuckled, jokingly aging her on, "Oh, do tell Your Majesty." She smiled in turn, and surprising herself, she took his hand.

"Rupert informed me his mistress is three months pregnant." Her eyes blazed. "He asked her to terminate the pregnancy, and though I am not happy… I would not even ask her to do that." A tear slipped down her cheek. "Not the best Valentine's Day we've ever had, right?"

"Probably the worst," He squeezed her hand gently.

They sat in silence, reflecting on how their life could have spiraled out of control- right under their noses- so quickly.

Joseph spoke softly, breaking the silence that had settled. "Clarisse?"

"Yes?"

"If I were your husband… I wouldn't dare break our vows."

A smile graced her lips. She squeezed his hand that was still holding hers. "I would wait a life time if I meant I could serve beside you in matrimony."

**Author's Note: **Review! Don't forget my PM is open and currently taking requests/challenges.


	3. Secret Admirer-CJ

**Title:** Secret Admirer

**Summary: **Valentine's day- and every day until then would be hard, but true love knows no boundaries, no limits or stipulations

**Characters/Genre/Setting:** C&J, Romance, Between PD1-2.

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2:Royal Engagement or any of its characters; they belong to Meg Cabot . I do however own my writing, please don't steal Johanna-002©

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs**

_A/N:_

-02-

Valentine's Day in Genovia- the sappiest day of the year. Joseph was not one to really celebrate the day, and with good reason. His valentine was practically unreachable. Clarisse was a busy woman, an idolized Queen- a legendary ruler. He had no claims to her, no right to feel what he felt. The day was just a wretched reminder that he may never really be free to love her.

As much as he disliked the holiday and the reality it seemed to make him face he would never give up a chance of spoiling her. This morning he had her office filled with dozens of roses in all sorts of colors- anonymously of course- had had her favorite candies delivered as well. When she had exited her office that afternoon, in a bright and vibrant mode, he had snuck in and placed a pink card on her desk. It was not much, and if things could be different, if he could spoil her and whisk her away from her demanding duties, he would.

Joseph entered his office, and despite his slightly sour mood a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. There on his desk was a box of his favorite chocolates and a small card.

_"I hope you realize how much I truly love you. This fluttering feeling never seems to cease. The thought of you brings me so much joy and I can't help but smile every time I think of you._

_-Your Secret Admirer_

_P.S. I know you hate this day… but do not ever lose hope for us."_

His eyes began to water. Until the day he and Clarisse could love each other openly and freely, Valentine's day- and every day until then would be hard, but true love knows no boundaries, no limits or stipulations.

**Author's Note: **Feedback is appreciated!


	4. Beat of The Music- CJ

**Title:** Beat of the music

**Summary:** We are together in the beat of the music.

**Characters/Genre/Setting:** C&J, Romance, Post PD1

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2:Royal Engagement or any of its characters; they belong to Meg Cabot . I do however own my writing, please don't steal Johanna-002©

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs**

_ A/N: Thank you readers, reviewers, followers and favorite-rs! LOL.  
_

-03-

I try hard to be this picture of perfection- a woman who depends on no one but herself, and can handle anything life throws at her. Only just recently I have come to the very obvious conclusion that I can not. I can not continue on this way. Dancing that day in San Francisco has opened my eyes to the life I have been living for the last year- always on auto pilot. I do not know who I am.

Insecure; it is such a small word, but it is a great definition of myself. Do not let my façade fool you.

Joseph does not realize this, at least… I do not think he does, but he is my life line. With just a simple talk, or even a smile, a reassuring touch to the small of my back, he takes my mind off of so much. There is always a voice telling me that I am wrong, or that I am not working to my fullest potential- I have given everything for Genovia, and as long as I live I will continue to do so. Joseph has given me so much prospective these last months. He has opened my eyes to the way things could be- the way I could be.

It all began with a beat…

_Once he was sure the princess was out of earshot, he stepped closer to her; his body mere inches from her own. Her voice was soft as she thanked him. His hand reached out to hit 'play' on the portable stereo. The music wafted through the air, the notes soft. Clarisse turned her eyes wide and questioning. _

_"You've been wearing black, too long." Joseph voice was deep. It captivated her. She smiled. He extended his hand, and star-struck was she, she accepted, allowing him to lead her into the middle of the dance floor. She would allow herself a moment to get lost in herself. _

_The danced a slow two-step, and tried to find balance. With in seconds their bodies had fallen in complete sink with the other. He spun her round, and as she returned back he pulled her closer towards him. With her back pressed close to his front she allowed her self to look back, their eyes meeting and holding. _

_He spun her out, and she came floating back, their eyes locking. They became oblivious to Charlotte who had done her best to leave discreetly._

A soft sigh escapes me, and I bite the smile tugging at the corners of my lips. I think about that day constantly. It is the foundation for where he and I are today. Physically our relationship is constricted; we are not blessed with a great deal of time alone together, this is something I take to heart. Joseph always does so much for me. He worries about me, and how others will see me if they were to find out about us; him. It is not fair.

"What are you thinking about, beautiful?" His voice is soft against my ear, and I feel him press a soft kiss to my temple. Joseph wraps his arms around me, and my hands fall over his, our fingers intertwining.

"Nothing."

A soft laugh bubbles from him. "Liar."

I scoff.

He kisses me again. "It will come in due time Clarisse. Don't worry about me; you have sacrificed enough, it is time someone do something for you."

"It is not fair-"

"Life is not fair." He stated. "You and I will tough it out, because it is the best thing for you and Princess Mia… We are not free to love each other right now, my Queen… but soon, until then, however, we always the beat of the music."

**Author's Note: **Feed Back is appreciated! This was inspired by of course the '_Wango'_ scene in PD 1 and Brett Eldredge's "Beat of The Music"


	5. Body Canvas- CJ

**Title:** Body Canvas

**Summary:** A woman's body is purely exquisite. Be my canvas and allow me to express my inner Picasso.

**Characters/Genre/Setting:** C&J, Romance, Post PD2

**Rating:** M- Smut ensured. I believe that we are all, for the most parts, mature adults, so lets behave like so.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2:Royal Engagement or any of its characters; they belong to Meg Cabot . I do however own my writing, please don't steal Johanna-002©

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs**

-04-

_A/N: I wish to get more feed back from you all; I'm not even looking, or wanting, pure fluff in your responses. Send me feedback, please, I can not improve or change my technique with out it. Anything- even if you hated it, tell me. _

_Requested by Clarisse Elizondo: "Chocolate body paint and strawberries I feel a kinky Clarisse being channeled to you!" - I adore this wonderful lady, so of course I did my best; I hope I have exceeded or at least met, your expectation. _

"Joseph, where are you taking me?" Clarisse trusted her husband with everything in her heart, but if she were being honest he had her quite apprehensive.

His eyes were focused on the road. "Patience my love,"

"My patience is wearing thin. Don't I deserve some sort of explanation?" Her voice laced was laced with annoyance. "What was so important that you drug me away from that luncheon?"

He laughed. "You do not even like those women, Clarisse."

"They are not particularly fond of me either."

Joseph glanced over at her. "I do not understand what the problem is."

"I can not give them any reason to gossip, Joseph." She sighed. "It is the last thing we need, honestly, with so much going on- gossip should be the least of our worries."

"You are too stressed my love, please just try and relax." She relaxed into the leather seat, sighing. He glanced over at her. Her yes were closed but she did not appear to be at ease. "Darling, you need time for yourself."

"Mmm, but where do I find it?" She muttered softly.

He smiled despite himself. His wife, his sweet Clarisse was most defiantly a handful, and at times, a headache. Amelia was prospering quite splendidly; she had made great strides in her rein already; she'd opened up a new orphanage, and made sure they were well taken care of, she had started several organizations in bringing recognition and support to Childhood diseases, and also began a Single Mother's Program. The young woman had extraordinary potential!

Clarisse had stepped down, and he had believed that she was coping well with all of the changes. She still participated in the Royal Court and was very active in many of her charities, but he couldn't help but notice that she was starting to take on more responsibility; it was showing in her mood, her sleeping and eating habits. Joseph would never deny that an out spoken, strong, independent woman was attractive, but not when they were constantly agitated and run down.

Glancing over at the beautiful creature that held his heart he smiled, she was asleep. Taking her hand in his he brought it up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to her fingers. Today he would give her some much needed pampering. He focused his attention back on the road and continued to drive along.

Nearly two hours later Joseph pulled into the drive of a secluded little bungalow. As he turned off the ignition Clarisse began to stir. She blinked rapidly, trying to gage her surroundings. Her yes adjusted to the light and she arched her back, her arms reaching towards the ceiling. Joseph couldn't help his smile, she looked utterly adorable.

"Where are we?"

"Meyer Bed and Breakfast. We are two hours from the palace, and not far from the beach."

Her blue eyes widened. "Joseph…"

"My dear, please," He spoke softly. "You have been working entirely too hard these last few months. I just wanted to take you away and give you a chance to relax and actually enjoy yourself."

A smile appeared on her lips. "That's why you were so persistent on my leaving the luncheon."

Leaning over he met her lips in a soft kiss. She smiled, her hand coming to cup his face. Such a sweet man her husband was. How in the world had she become so lucky? It was unfathomable! The things this man could and would do for her, she knew she had a keeper.

Entering through the front door of the bungalow Clarisse was in complete awe. It was a beautiful place, and its location was simply breath taking, it had a great view of the distant lands and a massive amount of landscape adorned with trees and flowers.

An older woman, with a long gray hair greeted them almost immediately, two young men no older than Amelia, behind her.

"Welcome Your Highness, Sir Joseph," She curtsied. "I am Madeline; I am so pleased to meet you."

"This is lovely." Clarisse complemented, smiling.

Madeline looked around with a smile. "Thank you. I assure you, your stay will be memorable. My grandsons, Henry and August, will show you to your room. Do not be shy to ask for anything, and please make yourself at home."

The joy that radiated off of Clarisse was contagious. Joseph could not help but laugh at her suddenly restless nature as she admired everything that came into sight. Henry unlocked the door to room 07; walking across the room he and August sat their bags down on the bed.

"Is there anything we can get you?" August asked.

"No, thank you." Clarisse and Joseph answered in unison. The boys left, closing the door softly behind them. Turning to face her husband, she stepped up on her tip-toes and kissed his lips. "Why do you always seem to know just what I need?"

"Because you're my soul mate," He kissed her softly. "Now why don't you go to a bath, and relax?"

Small bursts of giggles erupted from her. She kissed him softly, and collected the purple bag she recognized would carry her essentials, and the bag black bag that Joseph offered her before disappearing behind the white door. As Clarisse busied herself with preparing a bath, Joseph took his time preparing a surprise for his beloved.

Luke warm water ran into the tub while Clarisse laid out the necessary items she would need in order to be ready for what ever this surprise trip had in store. She turned with the small bottle of bath oil in her hands. Pouring the Honey Suckle scent into the water she couldn't help but feel an immediate ease settle into her soul. She shed her clothing before sinking into the warm and silky water.

The lighting in the room dimmed, and Joseph grinned proudly at the work that lay before him. He'd done a magnificent job! His body tensed slightly as he heard the movement in the bathroom, Clarisse would probably make her appearance soon. He could not wait to see her appear- hopefully in the little number he had especially made for her.

Clarisse gasped softly as she pulled the pink contents from the bag. Did Joseph expect her to wear this? How in the world had he even got it? As she shook the items to unfold before her she gawked, they were so revealing! A small card fell onto the counter and she grasped it, hoping for an explanation.

_"When I think of beauty and sexy, one thing, one name comes to mind. That name is yours. A woman's body is a masterpiece in its self, and you my darling a wholly original. Allow me to share with you everything I see and love, and grant me the fantasy of letting out the Picasso which rages inside of me. Your body will be my canvas, let me create a masterpiece, you will never forget. -Joseph" _

The door opened slowly and Joseph felt his mouth water as his angel in pink emerged. Confident was she as she propped herself against the door, he felt a growl of approval rumble through his throat. The baby pink lingerie she wore was a beautiful contrast to her skin, and the light from the candles gave her a sexy and mysterious look. The bra was constricting and it left no room for imagination as it enhanced her breast, the sheer fabric that hung over her stomach was gorgeous, and it lead right down to the matching baby pink panties. The look in his eyes told her everything. She spun around offering him the full view.

The man had taste.

She noted with great approval the red and pink rose petals strewed across the floor, the dim lights and the flickering of honey candles. Joseph met her in the middle of the room and immediately captured her lips in a searing, hot kiss.

His arms around her waist, his left hand trailing to trace the shape of her as her arms locked tightly around his back. A moaned erupted, but neither was sure, nor did they care, on who it came from. Breathless, he pulled away from her.

"Did I do this skimpy thing justice?" She asked.

He growled, pressing her tightly against him. Her eyes widened as his hardness met against her thigh. How had she missed that! "The vision you create is better than I ever could have imagined."

Leading her to the bed Clarisse made quick work of his clothing, leaving him only in his boxers. Joseph produced a bowl of chocolate sauce and Clarisse was thrilled to notice the strawberries he sat on the bed as well. Eagerly she reached for the reddest one and with a smoldering look in her eyes she dipped it into the chocolate, her eyes never left her husband as she brought the fruit to her lips. Her mouth opened and closed around the delicacy and she moaned.

She repeated the action, this time feeding her husband. A bit of sauce got onto her fingers and a sweet gasp escaped her lips as Joseph used his tongue to swipe the digits clean. The continued this was for some time, no words, just looks and small sounds.

Joseph placed the strawberries and chocolate sauce on the bedside table. He reached for his wife and pulled her towards him. As her body came in contact with him, he maneuvered them to where she was on her back; his lips were instantly upon hers. She moaned into the kiss as his hands traced every reachable contour of her body. His lips left hers to trail a line down from her jaw to the hollow of her neck, nibbling gentle at her collar bone. Sweet gasps left her kiss swollen lips. His hand reached under her and in record time he had her bra unclasped. He threw the garment to the floor. She gasped as her heavy breasts fell free. Instantly his mouth was upon them, teasing her taut buds with his tongue.

"Oh, God!" She moaned. His tongue swirled around the stiff peak of her left breast before nipping it lightly. "Joseph…"

"Hmmm," His mouth was busy trailing his lips to her right side.

Her eyes rolled back in her head as the sensations he invoked in her intensified. "Mmm," Her back arched. "The chocolate… lets use the chocolate."

Now that caught his attention. He pulled away from her, and instantly she missed the feel of him.

"Ah" She gasped as Joseph gently dripped some chocolate down from her neck to her chest, covering her nipples. He suckled her earlobe into his mouth and nibbled on it gently, her pants of breath became hot against his cheek. He trialed down lower, licking the chocolate from her body as he went; leaving small love bites along the way- it would be a small price for her to pay for the enormous amount of pleasure she was recieving.

Her laugh was contagious as he dribbled more chocolate onto her, this time on her abdomen. He made a heart, the letters CJ in the middle and an arrow going through.

"Pure artistic abilities!" He laughed. Setting the chocolate aside he resumed his loving attention to the beautiful goddess squirming restless against him. His tongue lapped at the chocolate, and Clarisse could not help her giggles. This was so new, they'd never experimented with food before, however it was something she'd defiantly want to try again in the future! He looked up and smiled that sexy smile she loved so much, than winked.

His hands gripped her thighs, pulling them apart and tugging her just slightly towards him. A small gasp escaped her lips.

"Joseph," She moaned loudly when she felt his face bury itself between her legs, his breath hot against her sheer, clothed center. She could feel his teeth nibbling at her through her panties, and her body instantly convulsed, creaming as if on cue. "Oh God, Joe..." She moaned.

He moved back and pulled her panties down the length of her legs, a growl of approval escaped from him. In an instant he was back between her legs; gasps and moans erupted from her and she arched into his mouth.

"Jesus Christ, Clarisse!"

"See what you do to me?" Her husky voice sent chills through him, and just as she was about to curse him for teasing her some more, he trailed his tongue slowly from her sopping slit to her clit. "Oh my God!" Clarisse moaned loudly, arching her back as high as she could at the feeling.

Her hands gripped tightly to the sheets, body trembling from such attention. His tongue was doing wonders to her lower half; her inner walls pulsing heatedly. He licked her cunt so lavishly that not screaming wasn't an option, she was close already!

The sensations he was causing made her writhe in pleasure. God, he was great with his mouth!

Her moans had been building him up for ages, and he simply couldn't take it anymore! He needed her, wanted her now! With his patience nearly spent, Joseph grasped the backs of her bare thighs pulling her closer until his hardness met her center, their bodies grinding into each other as his rigid member threatened to pierce the fabric of his boxers.

"God, I want you so bad, Clarisse." Joseph's voice was harsh and hot against her ear, and Clarisse could only nod while wrapping her arms tightly about his neck, trying desperately to feel more of his hardness.

Moaning from a particularly hard thrust of his hips, Clarisse arched her back. She was mindless with desire; Joseph's eyes gazed upon his lover, his wife, his soul mate. Her hands went to his hips and she mindlessly, frantically, pulled his boxers down.

Joseph's member stood at full salute at the sight. She was perfect. Her entire body was his for the taking. He'd never seen such a beautiful woman. He neared her body and spread her legs with ease as he lowered himself between them. He gripped her hands, pinning them above her head as he dipped his down in between her breasts, lightly nipping at the flesh. She moaned; spreading her legs wider for him. She seemed to be requesting his attention else where, and he was gladly going to give it.

Joseph was impressive; long and thick. In one swift, slow, tender movement, he entered her, resulting in a loud gasp from them both. "Oh my God, Clarisse..." He whispered passionately. Her walls instantly clenched around his throbbing shaft, almost causing him to cum right then and there.

He wanted to make this last for a while.

The two were still for a moment, her back arched as he rested his forehead on hers. They waited for her to adjust to him; their eyes locked in a passionate gaze. She wrapped her arms around him, signaling him to begin. And so he did. He pulled out only to bring his hips crashing back into hers, causing her to moan loudly.

With slow deep movements, it felt as if the tightness of her cunt refused to release him. With both hands on her hips, and past the point of self control he began to pound into her, completely unable to keep his movement slow. His strokes were long and deep, sending spikes of pleasure throughout their bodies. It was nearly enough to drive her insane. She could feel every throb of him; every vein and pulse. His rigid member seemed relentless as he thrusted into her harder and harder, impaling himself into her by the second.

She simply couldn't hold out anymore. Her orgasm crept up on her, every muscle in her body clenched. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. She screamed his name so loudly, they were sure someone had to hear. She was riding on the cusps of passion. Joseph halted his movements, watching as her face contorted in pleasure. She wore the sexiest expression.

Clarisse was trying to catch her breath. The feeling of him coursing throughout her body; She couldn't deny him; it would be easier to deny her next breath. She had thought he would give her a slight reprieve, but like the true sexual sadist he was, he slammed his hips back into her. Her entire body was on fire; and she came again for the second time. Releasing her hips, Joseph leaned forward, resting his body on hers; the mounds of her breasts meeting his chest as his lips devoured her own. He continued pounding into her tight, wet heat, their lips locked in a passionate embrace.

Her inner walls contracted against him once more, and this time it pushed him over the edge. His release spurted into her, and she bucked her hips as she arched. He rode it out; milking himself into her. Clarisse had never felt so good in her entire life. Their hearts raced as he came to a complete stop, their moans dying down. She held to him; her legs wrapped tightly around him in an effort to keep him close to her.

"I love you." She whispered.

He kissed her softly, his hands moving over the parts of her he could reach. His breathing was deeply labored. "Not nearly as much as I love you,"

**Author's Note: **Clarisse Elizondo, I hope you enjoyed this- I hope you all enjoyed this. Feed back appreciated!


	6. The Talk-CJ

**Title: **The Talk

**Summary: **It is high time we discuss advancing our relationship.

**Characters/Genre/Setting:** CJ, Suspense & Romance, Between PD 1 & PD 2.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Princess Diaries, nor do I own Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement or any of its characters; they belong to Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal Johanna-002©.

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs**

-05-

_A/N: I was very pleased with your honest feed back in terms of how to improve my writing, thank you all so much for being respectful and honest in your messages!_

Slowly, Clarisse tilted her head to the left and grimaced as the muscles down the right side of her neck pulled tighter. Then, just as slowly she tilted to the right before repeating several times in the hope of loosening some of the tension. With the challenges of a pounding headache, stiff neck and being exceptionally tired, Clarisse was trying to work through the piles and piles of paperwork in front of her. Watching from the doorway, Joseph shook his head and walked in, he placed the tray holding the tea pot, cups, and saucers and essentials down on the coffee table before moving across and laying his hands on her shoulders. This simple action caused her to flinch and then stiffen.

"You need to relax," Joseph said quietly, his fingers gently kneading her flesh but Clarisse found it incredibly hard to relax and rather than her muscles loosening up, they became tighter. "Hey," he said, removing his hands and peering around at her face, only to find her eyes shut tightly. "Either I'm really hurting you or you don't want me touching you," he said as he knelt down to watch her.

Turning her head slowly, Clarisse looked at him but words were failing her. "Clarisse?" he questioned. "Which is it?"

"You're not hurting me," Clarisse finally replied.

"Oh," he uttered disappointment evident across his face.

"No, it's not like that either," she said, not sure how she was supposed to phrase things.

"Then what is it?" he asked gruffly as walked towards the sofa.

"I don't think now is the time," she said, gesturing to the papers on her desk.

"Now is the perfect time," he countered, falling to the couch unceremoniously.

"We have an argument to prepare for parliament ..." she said, squirming under his gaze.

"Correction," Joseph interjected. "You have an argument to prepare. I am here to give you the benefit of my brilliant litigation skills," he said with a small laugh.

Clarisse smiled. That was the term she had used when trying to talk him into helping her out earlier in the day. "Yes, you are," she conceded.

"So, now is a good a time as any to tell me what's going on," he said, his eyes not leaving her face. "Why don't you like me touching you?"

"I never said I didn't like it," she corrected, "It was more I didn't want it," she continued when she saw the puzzled look on his face.

"And why is that?" he questioned, "Because I thought ...well...I thought we were on a path to something more and ..."

"We are..." she interrupted. "At least I hope we still are."

"So, if we're on the road to something more, why don't you want me touching you?" he asked. "After all, it was just a neck massage. I wasn't planning on taking any liberties."  
Clarisse looked up at him as she gently bit her bottom lip. "Clarisse, when we returned from San Francisco I promised you I would be here for you, that I wouldn't rush you, that I would wait for you to be ready. It still stands."

"I know, and you have been very good about it all," she said. "But it is November,"

"I know it's November, but what does that have to do with anything?" he questioned, not quite following this conversation.

"For the past five months you've been amazingly supportive and true to your word," she said, standing up before she started pacing

"And?" he prompted, needing her to actually articulate her issue. It wasn't forthcoming.  
"As I said, it was just going to be a massage...you're so tense...you must be in a lot of pain."

Slowly, she nodded but said nothing.

"Clarisse, can you actually give me something here? We don't seem to be getting anywhere," he said, a note of frustration in his voice.

Turning around, she moved over to the huge window, she couldn't face him if she was to say what needed to be said. "You have...your intentions have always been honorable," she started, trying to get her thoughts in order. "You have been very patient- understanding- Joseph, and I am so grateful. You've put me first and foremost every time and never expected anything ... You've put your own feelings and needs on hold while waiting for me to be ready."

Standing, Joseph made his way over to her but caught up in her own thoughts his presence didn't register. Taking a deep breath, she decided to keep going.  
"I guess I have to say that I thought we would have moved forward by now..." she continued but suddenly stood ramrod straight when Joseph laid a comforting hand on her arm.

"I thought we would have too," he said as she stared at him. "But what I don't get is if you wanted to move things forward, how come you don't want me to touch you?"

"I didn't say I didn't want you to touch me," she said quietly and Joseph's brow creased as confusion took over.

"Then what are you saying, Clarisse, because I'm as confused as hell," he said, unable to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"Don't make me say it,' she hissed, surprising him.

"Say what?" he countered, just as sharply, staring her down.

"Fine!" she snapped before slapping his hand off her arm. "I want you to touch me, okay?" she all but shouted. "You've been such a gentleman about all this but I want you to take all the liberties you want. I want you to touch me... to kiss me... I want you to throw me against the nearest hard surface and ..."

Her rant ended as his lips captured hers in a deep kiss.

**Author's Note: **Feed back please.


	7. Mad For You-Cj

**Title:** Mad For You

**Summary:** We worry about spending the most romantic day of the year alone. The best gift I could ever receive is to just simply be loved by you.

**Characters/Genre/Setting:** CJ, Romance, Between PD 1 & PD 2.

**Rating:** M- Smut ensured.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Princess Diaries, nor do I own Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement or any of its characters; they belong to Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal Johanna-002©.

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs**

-06-

_A/N: Requested by Clarisse Elizondo: "Clarisse and Joseph share a bubble bath" – Now, she wrote me a small paragraph, pointing me in the direction in which she wanted this story to begin from and I gave my hand to produce this sweet treat! Enjoy!_

The palace was eerily quiet. The sun had just begun to set and it seemed as if everyone was calling it a night. Charlotte passed her Queen a file, and regarding her solemn expression she shook her head. Her monarch had been quite reserved all day, she was not as bubbly and joyful as she had been just days earlier. Grabbing her coat, Charlotte began to secure the buttons.

"Are you leaving Charlotte?"

Glancing up, she held her eyes. "Yes ma'am. I asked you last week for the night off."

"Yes, of course," She smiled softly. "Do you have big plans this evening?"

Biting her lip Charlotte nodded. "Indeed. I met someone a few weeks back…"

"Right," Clarisse noticed how eager Charlotte was, staring at her watch. She'd have to talk with her later. "Have fun."

Inclining her head Charlotte could not help but notice the slip in Her Majesties Façade. "Good night, Your Majesty."

The door clicked close behind Charlotte and Clarisse slumped forward. Since returning from San Francisco she had been feeling great, and had had more energy than ever before; however that was of no doing of her own. Joseph had played a major role in her change of prospective.

Joseph.

A groan passed through her lips at the thought of him. It was Valentines and he was away in Stockholm for mandatory training, whilst she was in Genovia.

This was single handedly going to be the loneliest, most depressing night. It was their first Valentine's as a couple, and they were spending it apart.

"Oh, Jesus, Clarisse," She berated herself. It was only a Valentine's Day for heaven sakes! It was not even a real holiday! She pulled herself up. Winning about their separation would not bring him back any sooner. She was just ready for this whole day to be over and done with.

It was then her thoughts drifted to her just needing a relaxing end; she needed a bath. Yes, that was exactly what she needed.

So she moved from her stately office, to her lovely bed room. As she moved through the hall way she couldn't help but to notice how quite the palace was. The place that was normally buzzing with energy was completely empty. This only added to her dismay.

She approached her room and entered to the living area that was decorated with furnishings that were fit for a queen. As she stood briefly in the threshold of her chambers her eyes wondered on the "love seat". Her eyes quickly darted away, she tried to reason to herself "why treat this like any other day?" but she already knew the answer. It wasn't just another day. But again there is no use dawdling on that thought as it could not be helped.

She walked to her bed chambers and opened the door she felt something was missing, she needed music to distract herself from how quite the palace was this evening. Approaching her collection of records she selected Richard Wagner's "Tristan and Isolde". She couldn't think of a more fitting than a love tragedy to play for a night like this. She placed it in the record player and turned the volume to a level where she could barely hear herself think.

With the music resounding around her chamber she walked to the doors that lead to her personal bathroom. She had a large bathroom with a classic look, but of course modern appliances. She had a very large bathtub with a Jacuzzi setting, this along with a neighboring shower that had been built into the wall made for a very complete bathroom setting. She started her warm bath and walked to a large cabinet that was just to the left of her shower that was full of what was considered by some of the world to be the most sophisticated collection of oils, lotions and bath salts. At the top of the cabinet was her most favored selection of oils. The top of the cabinet was much too tall for her to reach on her own, normally this would not be a problem as she would have had Pricilla run her bath, but tonight she was on her own- everyone else was with their significant other.

She then ventured out into her bedroom to retrieve a stool. She looked all over her chambers but could only find a stool that appeared to be a little small. But it was better than nothing.

She set the stool down at the base of the cabinet. When she climbed onto the stool she ironically thought of her former-mother in law; maybe the princess lessons she termed as 'hell' had paid off for she had no problems with her balance. Clarisse was however still a centimeter too short to reach the Honey Suckle oil that she wanted, so she stood on the tips of her toes and could feel the body of the extravagant oil she desired. She could just barley grasp it, and while she got a loose hold on it she lost balance and wavered dropping the expensive oil and a few other glass bottles.

She looked at the mess of oils and lotions she had just made and suddenly felt the urge to cry. _"Could this night get any worse?"_ she thought. She sighed and rubbed her temples. Then she looked back at her bath, the water was only half way full in her giant tub.

When she looked again at the mess she had the sudden urge to want to pawn it off on someone else to clean up- that was not possible tonight. Taking a deep breath the sounds of Wagner calmed her down. But that didn't help the fact that she still had no idea where to find a broom around her chamber area.

_"Joseph would know"_ she thought bitterly, _"but he's not here." _With a sigh, she exited the in-suite in search of something to clean her mess up with; re entering the bathroom she turned off the water and began picking up the big pieces of glass, careful not to cut herself she threw them away, with the large towel she soaked up the liquids. Tomorrow she would put in a request for her bathroom to be deep cleaned.

"You know," a deep voice said, nearly yelling over the music. "I never though I'd see you doing chores."

Clarisse looked up. "Joseph!" She stood, the mess all but forgotten.

He smiled a pink bouquet of roses in his arms. "Don't I get a welcome home kiss?" In an instant she was in his arms, her arms wound tightly around his neck. "I've missed you." He whispered in to her ear.

She pulled back and kissed his lips. "I missed you too!" She pressed a kiss to the skin of his neck. "I am so glad you are back! This whole day has gone from bad to downright dreadful."

Joseph kissed her temple. "Allow me to turn off this blaring nonsense, and then you and I can talk about it in the sitting room."

"Actually," She played with his tie, her eyes darkening, "I was just preparing a bath… perhaps you would like to join me?" She placed another kiss to his neck.

Kissing her mouth he pulled away and handed her the roses. "You are far too tempting." He walked away to turn down the stereo and Clarisse finished cleaning up her mess of oils. He returned just as she threw the towel into the laundry bin.

"Joseph, can you please retrieve one of the bath oils down for me?"

He smirked. "No, need for a bath-oil my love; if we are to do this, it will be done right." He pulled the pink bottle down- bubble foam, and poured it into the tub, he turned the Jacuzzi on and with moments bubbles appeared, he looked up as the lights dimmed and smirked at the candles she had lit.

Clarisse could smell the flowery scent in the air could already feel a tightening sensation string with in her body. Joseph took the two steps it would take to reach her, his arms wrapped around her figure and his lips softly fell onto hers. Her tongue begged for entrance into the hot cavern of his mouth; as their tongues played and teased the other he began to slowly unbutton her blouse, he rolled it past her shoulders and down her arms. His arms snuck back around her, unhooking her bra and allowing it to roll off her shoulders as it dropped to the floor. He pulls back and gazed at her breasts. Clarisse began to pull at his shirt; she smiled appreciatively as his muscular chest comes into view.

Reaching down to unbutton her skirt he watched as it fell swiftly to the floor; she remained in her black, lace panties. He ran his hands around her hips, his fingers hooking into the waist band.

"Absolutely beautiful," He whispered softly against her ear. He bared her to his view; then took her hand and guided her to the bath of bubbles. As she slipped beneath the bubbles, he reached over to give her another passionate kiss.

His eyes never left hers as he unbuckled hit belt and released his zipper; slowly he pushed his pants and boxers from his hips, his clothes joining her on the floor. "Scoot up love." He joined her in the tub, the warm water easing his muscles immediately. He pulled Clarisse to rest against him. "You're tense."

A sigh escaped her lips and as she laid her head back on his shoulder. "It has been a hard day."

The softness of her skin felt wonderful as he slid his hands down her arms, over her hips and down the shape of her thighs, coming up and again and again to repeat the motion. She moaned softly.

"Tell me about it." He hands continued to run over her body and his lips busied themselves by nibbling at the column of her neck. His hands glided up over her stomach, finding her breast and teasing the tight, stiff peaks with his fingers.

"Lonely," She muttered, losing herself in his ministrations. "I was so lonely… And I've missed you so much." His tongue played with her ear lobe, sucking it gently into his mouth before pulling away and blowing softly, the cool air causing deep shivers to run down her spine. "Everyone… all day has been talking about spending their evening with their partner…"

Joseph hands glided down her legs with ease, and his right hand floated towards her center. She gasped at the feel of his hand touching her in her most intimate sanctum. A cheeky grin appeared on his lips as her body responded on cue to his touch.

"And that my love was hard for you to hear?" His fingers continued to manipulate her. Whether her soft moan of "Oh yes," was from the pleasure or in answer to his question he was not sure.

Her eyes rolled back and her body arched. "Mmm… My partner was away."

"Not by any choosing of his own." Joseph could not help the satisfied smile that was on his lips as her body shuddered in release. Clarisse pulled away, and changed her position so she was straddling him. Her eyes locked with his and he felt his length harden at the look in her eyes.

"No," She agreed as she articulated her hips, grinding relentlessly against him, "No, my partner, my love, would never leave me by his own choosing." He leaned over and simultaneously moved his lips to hers, as his hands continued to explore her body; he moved his hand and caressed her stomach, and then back up to her breasts- squeezing them gently, her lips pulled from his and a mischievous smile graced her features, she mumbled huskily against his lips "Happy Valentine's Day". She rose gently on her knees, and her eyes darkened, showing him the animalistic desire that floated within.

She lowered her mouth to his neck, her hands guiding his head back, allowing her full access. He groaned as she kissed him below the jaw. She always knew where to touch him; what would drive him insane. Suddenly, he lurched forward to take one of her breasts in his mouth. She gasped, arching back and tightening her legs around him. He moaned at her taste and she cried out hoarsely.

"More…" She muttered, cradling him to her as he bathed her in his worshipful attention. His other hand left her hip to massage the other.

Joseph's body was on fire. His shaft throbbed with need as pleasure splintered through him as the amazing friction intensified. He squeezed his eyes shut as he heard her express her great appreciation, his head fell back and immediately Clarisse's hand fell to his length, stroking him intently. He tightened his grip on her waist; her arms went around his neck.

"Please," She whispered.

He moaned, nodding his head. Raising herself up on her knee's he positioned himself and in on movement she joined their bodies together. She gasped; he groaned. He began to slowly thrust upward, getting closer to his goal with each movement. She moved with him, her hands bracing herself against him; not too soon after he had her groaning in time to his thrusts. Her body all by spasmed.

She cried out, unable to contain herself. "God, I've missed this!"

Joseph groaned in response. Dear god, he had missed this too! He opened his eyes and took his fill; finding her arched in his lap, her bountiful, gorgeous breasts thrust towards him as she rode him, head thrown back. Her hands gripped his knees behind her. She began riding him again and allowed his hands to explore her. His hands slowly moved closer to her breasts, rubbing up and down continually; when they brushed against the sides of her breasts, she muffled a cry against his shoulder.

He moaned and thrust harder into her. Joseph moved his hands so that he fully cupped her breasts. He let his hands massage her as she whimpered against his shoulder, almost sobbing. She buried her face against his throat, kissing him and panting heavily. He was in heaven! Clarisse, his dearest, sweetest, Clarisse was making love to him. He still not could believe she was his.

He felt her begin to grind against him harder and faster and couldn't help but release her breasts to grip her hips as she bucked wildly He squeezed her as indescribable pleasure spiraled through him. He bit his lip to keep from crying out, failing as one intense contraction made him lose control and shout to the ceiling; she buried her face in his shoulder, biting it to hold back her scream of completion. Joseph lifted his hips, twisting, at an angle that made her fading orgasm flash into another; Clarisse cried out hoarsely. She fell against him, her breathing uneven and almost harsh. Joseph pulled her up to his lips, kissing her and smirking.

"Ready to move to the bedroom?" She panted

"More?" He rasped.

"Always."

**Author's Note: **Feed back, please. My friend helped me write this, I think one day he will love PD as much as us. *Tears*


	8. Romantic Tragedy- CJ

**Title:** Romantic Tragedy

**Summary:** They always joked and said their love was no fairy tale, but that is exactly what it was. I hope that my marriage is just as wonderful as theirs, they are my role models and I will miss them dearly.

**Characters/Genre/Setting:** Amelia/CJ, Tragedy & Romance, Post PD2

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Princess Diaries, nor do I own Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement or any of its characters; they belong to Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal Johanna-002©.

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs**

-07-

_A/N: I'm going to be honest… You may all hate me, and you could possibly cry. Feel free to gather a pile of bricks and throw them as you see fit. _

_*Tissue Warning*_

Entering from the right, Lillian Harris, the show host of 'Harris Day' came to a standstill in the center of her stage. She waved to her cheerful crowd, a smile on her beautiful face as she thanked them for being present.

"Thank you… Thank you." The cheers subsided and the guest took their seats. Lillian wrung her hands together as she spoke into the center camera. "Two weeks ago we lost our beloved Queen Clarisse and her husband Sir Joseph in a terrible car accident… Queen Amelia has released a home video that was taken privately, shortly after their marriage sixteen years ago..."

_"Amelia is this necessary?"_

_"Yes, grandma… Please! Joe, make her do this!"_

_"You can not force your grandmother's hand for anything, Princess. I thought you would have learned that by now." Clarisse glared at her husband, who winked at her before he leaned over and kissed her softly. _

_"Love story, and action." Mia giggled from behind the camera. _

_Clarisse sighed softly. "Oh, where to begin?" She looked into her husbands eyes and lost herself. "I first met Joseph in 1970. I can remember the first day I ever laid eyes on him as if it were yesterday. It was April, and it was a Saturday… I was working in the garden when he had first approached me. He started talking to me about my gardening and I found it extremely odd that a man was interested in such a thing."_

_Joseph chuckled. "For the record my love, I did not care about your gardening." He looked into the camera. "I had just arrived from Puerto Rico, and had never seen the Queen of Genovia before. You see, I had not yet met her and was scheduled to do so in about an hour's time. I thought Clarisse was the palace landscaper. I was talking to her and trying to work up the nerve to ask her out to dinner."_

_Mia giggled softly. "Go on."_

_"We talked that whole hour." Joseph laughed. "I looked down at my watch and attempted to apologize to her, however, just as I was forming the right words King Rupert appeared. He said to me, "Joseph, my good man! You're early, I see you've already met my wife- Genovia's Queen, Clarisse."_

_Clarisse chuckled. She played with Joseph's wedding band. "We connected immediately and had fast forming friendship. I say the chemistry was present from the very beginning. Joseph became my best friend and I found myself relying on him and drawing strength from him. However I do not know that the feelings I harbored were- or could be, romantic until after we returned from San Francisco."_

_"Joe, how long was it before you realized you were in love with grandma?" _

_"Not until after your grandfather passed, Amelia, and I do not think I accepted it until we were in San Francisco, after your fathers passing. I was attracted to your grandmother no doubt, but for the longest we just shared an extraordinary friendship. She lived her life, I lived mine and we met somewhere in the middle." _

_Clarisse smiled. "Now, we will travel together, for the rest of our lives."_

_Joseph wrapped his arm around her. "Who would have ever thought you unromantic?"_

_The video cut off as they shared a sweet kiss. _

"Please help me welcome Queen Amelia." Lillian spoke softly. The crowd cheered as their Queen entered from where Lillian had minutes ago. Lillian curtsied to the Queen and guided her over to a large red sofa and gestured for her to be seated.

Amelia waved to the crowd, her people.

Lillian waited for the cheers to subside before she began her interview. "Your Majesty, thank you so much for being here."

"Oh, the pleasure is mine, thank you so much for having me."

Nodding, Lillian inclined her head. "I am very sorry for you loss; I know this is a really tough time for you and your family."

"It is, you know; I haven't been with out my grandmother since she and I reunited all those years ago. It is very strange, and I know this great country is just as miserable as I."

Lillian nodded. "They actually passed on their anniversary, didn't they?"

"Yes, yes." Amelia nodded. "You know, their story is so beautiful. I have learned so much from just watching them and seeing them experience life through one another- with each other. It is something I will always hold dear to my heart. They loved each other so much, and anyone, no matter who you were, could tell: It was very evident in the way they talked, and danced, and even argued."

"Reports have claimed that they both passed away on scene, is that… what… what is the story?"

Amelia squared her shoulders. "No, no. They passed away in ICU; they were on their way to the beach house in Metz, for their anniversary and there was an accident…"

_"Darling, you have gone mad!" Clarisse laughed._

_"I have not," Joseph argued. "You are still as beautiful as the day I first met you."_

_She glared at him. "Now you are a mad man and a liar."_

_"I'm serious my love." His voice was soft as he glanced over at her. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. Your eyes are like sapphires, and your hair is like gold. I love to see you working in the garden, I think that and when you wake up in the mornings are your most beautiful moments." _

_"Really?"_

_"Hmm, I could list over one-hundred things that I love about you."_

_"You could not, Joseph."_

_"I could too. I love your beautiful body, your eyes, your voice; I love the way you love your family, the way you love me; I love your perfect teeth, your name, the way our bodies fit so well together; how you dance. You are divine in every way. I am a lucky man to have you by my side." _

_Clarisse smiled softly, tears brimming in her eyes. Sixteen years with this wonderful man and she could honestly say they were some of the most joyful and rich years of her life. Every minute of every day she fell more and more in love with him. He was so protective of her; so protective of their family. Clarisse knew that with out a doubt he was the one- the love of her life. He was the picture of what every woman dreamed of in their partner: caring and considerate, compassionate, attractive, sensual and enthusiastic... _

_"I love you Joseph."_

_"I love you too, Clarisse."_

_As soon as the words left his mouth Clarisse's eyes darted from him to the bright light barreling towards them. A gut-wrenching scream left her lips and in a flash the impact was enough to nearly flip their car. _

_Paramedics had responded to the scene as quickly as possible. Joseph was unconscious, and Clarisse was fading in and out. The call to the Queen had been made and they had informed Her Majesty that they would be care flighting the couple to the hospital. _

_Upon arriving at the hospital Amelia had been informed that Joseph had sustained massive head trauma and that his brain had swelled beyond any repair; they placed him in an induced coma. There was little to no chance he'd ever wake up; he had multiples contusions, his right collar bone was shattered as was his right leg. _

_Clarisse was rushed into surgery as soon as they arrived at the hospital to try and remove the large amount of glass that was lodged into her abdomen. There was a chance her organs had been hit, and if that was the case there was sadly nothing they could do for her. She too had multiple contusions and broken bones. She had sustained a massive amount of blood loss and had to have an emergency blood transfusion; luckily her oranges had not been punctured, but her body was so weak and frail. It would be left in Gods hands, but the nurses were not sure her body was strong enough to handle all of the painful activity captivating her. _

_Joseph and Clarisse had been moved into the same ICU suite and four days later, on their sixteenth year anniversary, Joseph passed away at 8am; at 8:15am Clarisse's heart monitor began to slow, and at 8:19 am she uttered his name… at 8:20am they pronounced her dead._

Lillian offered Her Majesty a Kleenex. The whole audience was speechless.

"As Joseph was pronounced dead my daughter Grace had looked to me and had said 'Momma, neither one of them is coming home. Grandma would never leave grandpa'. Twenty minutes later, she was gone." Amelia said softly. "But, we were extremely lucky that they died together. They were attached at the hip and had one survived the other would have died of a broken heart, surely. I just wish that their last days together; their last days on Earth hadn't been so painful."

"I am so sorry."

Amelia nodded. "We have had them cremated and their ashes are together in the urn. I could not separate them. They would have very possibly come back just to haunt me if I ever did such a thing!"

"It is such a romantic tragedy." Lillian sniffled.

"It is, it really, truly is." Amelia agreed. "They always joked and said their love was no fairy tale, but that is exactly what it was. I hope that my marriage is just as wonderful as theirs, they are my role models and I will miss them dearly."

"As will we, Your Majesty."

**Author's Note: **Now, if you are angry… I love you. *hides under a rock.*


	9. Clarisse VS France- CJ

**Title:** Clarisse VS. France

**Summary:** Sometimes you just need to shut up and listen.

**Characters/Genre/Setting:** CJ, Drama & Romance, Between PD 1 & PD2.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Princess Diaries, nor do I own Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement or any of its characters; they belong to Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal Johanna-002©.

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs**

-08-

_A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews and for favoriting and following- your support in general! You have warmed my heart immensely. I apologize for not being efficient in my attempts to respond to you personally. I will try and respond tonight if time permits. Thank you._

An extremely frustrated Queen stormed into her suite and threw everything in her hands onto the sofa, not caring what landed safely and what didn't. Stalking to her bedroom, Clarisse shed her dress suite and stepped into the shower, hoping the near scalding water would alleviate the tension she was carrying in her neck and shoulders. For a long while, she stood there as the water reddened her skin and the steam fogged up the bathroom but realizing the spray had no miraculous powers, she turned off the tap and stepped out.

Dressed in her more casual clothing, after placing an order down to the kitchen for a pot of tea and a sandwich, she flicked on the television and channel surfed, failing to find anything remotely interesting to watch. More than annoyed, she stood up from the sofa and studied her DVD collection – she had some of the best films, and owned everything that her favorite actress- Julie Andrews- had ever made, but nothing interested her. Clarisse's frustration grew.

How was it that she could be reduced to this state by Joseph Elizondo, again? She may have started out incredibly frustrated with him, but now she realized it was her own fault. The recent weeks had seen Joseph and Clarisse developing a much closer relationship; at least she'd thought so. But now, as she analyzed it, it was clear it had been one sided.

It was Clarisse who had done the inviting; for dinner, for a movie, for any social encounter they'd had in the last five weeks, and Joseph had accepted. But now she thought of it, he'd never asked her once. When Joseph had rubbed the back of his hand with hers when they were walking back from their garden stroll, she was hoping he'd hold her hand; Joseph just apologized for the contact.

One night, when they relished in a free evening with a movie night, Clarisse rested her head on his shoulder, hoping he'd wrap his arm around her. Joseph had just leaned down and told her he would leave and they could reschedule if she was tired. When she stood leaning on her door jamb just wishing the damn man would kiss her, he had leaned in to her and her heart had skipped a beat, actually skipped. But then he just brushed her cheek with a finger before holding it up.

"You had an eyelash," he commented, before wishing her goodnight and departing.

It had been her, all her, and now, not only was she frustrated, she felt incredibly stupid not only for thinking that he loved her as much as she loved him but for the scene in his office earlier in the day.

Turning on the stereo and pacing around her suite, waiting for her food, Clarisse replayed the afternoon episode over and over again.

_Never a fan of scuttlebutt, Clarisse tried to ignore it as most of the time it was incorrect or vastly exaggerated. However, when she had heard for the fourth time in two days that Joseph was contemplating an offer from the French Ambassador to be in charge of one of the worlds most elite special force teams in the world, she had to give it some consideration._

_Clarisse had been stunned. How was it possible that Joseph was considering something so major and had not told her? How could he completely have ignored anything that she thought was happening between them and take off for a different country?_

_By the time she made it to Joseph's office, Clarisse was quietly seething and fighting her desire to slap him on the back of the head and make him see sense._

_"Clarisse," Joseph greeted cheerfully._

_"Is it true?" she barked. "Is it?" The look on her face told Joseph she knew about the offer and he tried to find a way to calm her down. His delay didn't help. "So that's it, is it? You're just going? Didn't think to tell me? Didn't think I warranted a second thought? Well?"_

_"Clarisse, it's not like that, honestly," Joseph said in his own defense. "I was going..."_

_"What? Tell me? When? When your bags were packed? When you had a foot out the door?" she hissed._

_Before Joseph could reply Clarisse turned on her heel, the door slamming behind her. _

When the soft knock sounded Clarisse opened the door without checking; sure it would be her dinner. It wasn't, it was Joseph.

"Can I come in?" he asked cautiously, looking at her flushed face.

"Why?" she retorted. "You think there's something we need to talk about?"

"I do, Clarisse. Please let me come in," he asked, trying to stay composed. He knew if he let this conflict get out of hand, there may be no turning back.

Begrudgingly, Clarisse stepped back. "You've got until my dinner arrives."

"Okay, I'll make it quick," he replied, standing by the end of the sofa. Clarisse standing in front of the closed door, her arms folded across her chest, did nothing to ease the situation. Neither did the death glare she was giving him.

"You're not making this any easier," he remarked, shoving his hands into his pockets in a nervous gesture.

"You're not making this quick," she replied, her hands coming to rest on her hips. "What did you want?"

"I wanted to figure out what happened in my office today," he said, his voice even and controlled. Clarisse didn't respond, so he continued. "One minute, I'm minding my own business and the next you're asking me 101 questions and didn't let me answer any of them."

"You got an answer now?" she asked, hoping her ladies maid would knock on the door.

"I have a lot of answers, but the thing is, I don't know exactly what you think has or is happening," he commented, his eyes fixed on hers. "I mean, it was apparent that you were pretty angry at me but I'm not sure why..."

"Of course I was!" she yelled, storming towards him. Why shouldn't I be? The man I love is thinking about leaving and doesn't even bother to tell me about it. Wouldn't you be?"

In her rant, Clarisse wasn't fully aware of what she'd said until she caught the look of surprise on Joseph's face. As she replayed her words again, she realized her declaration and didn't know what to do about it.

"You love me?" Joseph finally asked. "As in ... you're in love with me?"

"Does it matter?" she retorted, not wanting to expose herself any more than she'd already done.

"Of course it matters," he said, stepping towards her, leaving next to no space. "Are you in love with me?"

Clarisse drew several deep breaths and knowing all this angst had to stop decided on the truth.

"Yes, I love you. Yes, I'm in love with you. Not that it matters, you don't love me. You're going to France – and that's that!" she said, storming past him and into her bedroom. Joseph followed closed behind.

"What do you mean I don't love you?" he called, tugging her arm and making her face him. "Of course I love you. How could you not know that?" he asked in disbelief.

"How was I supposed to know?" she questioned. "You won't hold my hand. You won't touch me. You won't kiss me. What am I supposed to think?" she asked, her voice dropping to its normal level. "Oh yeah," she continued. "And you're moving to France."

Joseph stepped up to Clarisse, blocking her between the door and his masculine frame, lest she try and run before he got to say his piece.

"Just so you know, I am not moving to France and if you had have given me a chance in my office; I would have explained that I had never even thought twice about it." His eyes locked with hers. "I do want to further our relationship – I want to hold you and touch you and kiss you. Hell, Clarisse, I want to throw you on the bed and explore every goddamned inch of your amazing body before making love with you for the rest of my life. I could not do that from France! I do love you."

Clarisse went to speak but he shook his head.

"You know I mull over and obsess about every detail of my life, especially when it pertains to you. I would not want to bring you any embarrassment or shame, I desire you – I do. Once I get my hands and lips on you, I don't ever intend on stopping."

Before either could speak a knock sounded; Joseph stepped back and watched as she walked towards the door. She smiled at the maid and thanked.

"Your dinner is here, so I'll go," Joseph said, keeping his word.

"Why?" she asked, turning to him.

"Because that's what you wanted," he replied, moving to the door.

"I wanted you first," Clarisse said so quietly, Joseph thought he'd imagined it. "You heard me," she added, when she saw his face.

"Do you still want me?" he asked nervously. Their arguments never ended the way he wanted and there was no precedence for him getting what he wanted – which was Clarisse.

"First, last and everything in between," she replied with greater confidence.

"So, are we okay?" he asked, moving towards her, hoping this argument was behind them.

"Did you mean what you said?" she questioned, taking a step towards him.

"About loving you?" he asked. "Definitely meant it," he said. "I love you very much, Clarisse Renaldi."

"I love you too, Joseph, but that's not what I was referring to," she said, almost shyly, tilting her head towards the bedroom.

"Oh, is it, hmm" he replied, a huge grin spreading across his face. "Once I touch you then that is it ... I won't be stopping...ever..."

"Can we start now?" she asked, holding her hand out to him.

"What about your dinner?" he asked, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Dinner can wait," she replied as she led him to her bedroom.

They fell back on the bed. "I never thought I'd see this day," she said, capturing his lips with her own

Joseph pulled away. "Can I just say..." he began before stopping when Clarisse shook her head.

"No more talking," she whispered. "We've spent way too much time talking and discussing and arguing. Now, I want those lips on me, working in a different way. Think you can do that?"

"I can certainly try." Joseph threaded his fingers through Clarisse's hair and brought her mouth back to his for another kiss.

**Author's Note: **I attempted to make up for day 7. Am I forgiven?


	10. One Of Those Days-CJ

**Title:** One Of Those Days

**Summary:** Two rules of thumb: One, when you find a woman like that, marry her; second, listen to her; she's always right.

**Characters/Genre/Setting:** CJ, Drama/Hurt/Comfort, Between PD 1 & PD2.

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Princess Diaries, nor do I own Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement or any of its characters; they belong to Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal Johanna-002©.

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs**

-09-

_A/N: You all are amazing!_

If she didn't want to slap him senseless right now, she'd smother him in a million desperate kisses, but as the two emotions were tearing her in distinctly opposite directions, she stayed statue like in the doorway of the trauma room. She couldn't believe he'd been hurt, we'll she could believe it – it's why she'd begged him to stay home that very morning and not training. Ever the self assured protector, Joseph had rattled of the list of safety measures, weather conditions, and the training plan .The whole time, Clarisse pleaded with him not to go, but he went anyway; reassuring her all would be well.

And it was well, until Shades had hit a stoop. The small vehicle they were in flipped and all three passengers had been thrown out; the vehicle trapping Joseph's body between it and the hard ground.

"Sorry," he whispered, slowly raising his bandaged hand and offering it to her. "I should have listened."

"Yes, you should have," she replied, not moving from her spot.

"I know," he said, "I should trust your intuition by now."

"Then why didn't you?" she asked, leaning on the door jamb.

"Because everything seemed okay and with your schedule picking up this was going to be last time we could take a training day," he answered, almost breathless by the end.

Clarisse walked over to him and picked up his hand before leaning down and kissing his forehead. "I hate seeing you like this," she whispered.

"I hate being like this," he whispered in reply.

"What did they say?" she asked, gently caressing his cheek.

"That I have a bump to my head and I've jarred my neck but all the scans show nothing is broken or dislocated, so I'm very lucky," he reported, squeezing her hand.

"Yes, you are," she said, her eyes filling with tears as she studied the bruising appearing on his forehead

"Hey," he soothed, gingerly reaching up to wipe away a stray tear from her cheek. "I'm okay – I was the one injured the most and I'll be as good as new. There's nothing to cry about, truly."

"You're stubborn, do you know that?" she asked, her eyes locked onto his.

"I said I'm sorry," he repeated, not wanting to get into an argument with her, not today.

Clarisse shook her head. "I don't want you to be sorry, I want you to be careful," she sighed. "I know you love the action and adrenalin but god, Joseph ..." her voiced trailed as she struggled to find the words to continue.

"What?" he prompted gently reaching for her hand.

"Nothing," she sighed, pulling away. "I'm going to get a cup of tea. Would you like anything?" She was gone before he could answer.

It was three hours before Joseph spoke again, succumbing to the medications they had administered upon his arrival.

"Clarisse?" he croaked, his hand reaching out to the emptiness of his room. "Clarisse?"

"She's not here, Joe," Shades said, moving from the armchair so Joseph could see him.

"Where is she?" he asked, looking to the empty door.

"Gone. David took her back to the palace. She said she would try and come back tomorrow." he replied, following Joe's futile gaze.

"I thought...I just figured..." he said, trying to speak without giving too much away.

"You thought she'd sit here with you, just like you did for her last Christmas Eve," Shades informed him.

"Something like that," Joe said, glancing at Shades.

The silence extended in an uncomfortable pause before Shades spoke again.

"Joe, what's been happening with you and the queen recently?" he asked. "Man to man."

"We, um ... well, we've become close... very close," he answered, not feeling comfortable with giving away any explicit details of their numerous passion filled encounters over the past four months.

"How close?" Shades asked and then continued when Joe didn't answer. "I mean, I know you've been spending more time together socially, especially since returning from San Francisco."

"Yes, we have," he agreed, nodding before grimacing in pain.

"And I know you moved your relationship from just friends," he added.

"How?" Joseph asked, not thinking clear enough to deny the claim.

"Let's just say, a picture is worth a thousand words and I have video." he said, with a smile. "You two should be more careful."

"Oh," he replied, not sure of what else to offer.

"So, have you two finally got your act together?" he asked, propping himself on the bed.

"As in..?" Joe asked, not wanting to give too much.

"As in...are you a couple? Dating? Planning a 'happily ever after'?" he questioned, ignoring Joseph's discomfort at the topic of conversation.

Taking a deep breath, Joseph was saved answering when a nurse came in to check his vitals, but once she'd gone Shades repeated the questions.

"Yes, yes, and yes," Joseph finally said.

"Well, it's about bloody time," Shades replied with a chuckle. "So, have you actually proposed?"

"No," Joseph said quickly. "I had planned a trip today to pick up the engagement ring from my Sister's. It was the one my dad gave my mom..."

"Oh, I see," he asked quietly.

"Yeah, things will be hectic in the next few months and I won't have a chance to drive up there. I have no idea what will happen when Amelia returns from college in the next weeks, so I wanted to be prepared. I couldn't explain that to Clarisse, however, because it would have spoiled the surprise. I want to marry her so much – and soon," he rambled, his head feeling heavy.


	11. Animalistic Rage-CJ

**Title:** Animalistic Rage

**Summary: **Animalistic rage beats wildly inside of me.

**Characters/Genre/Setting:** CJ/ Angst & Romance/ Between PD1 & PD2

**Rating:** M- **Angry Sex. Please take note. I repeat, Angry Sex.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement or any of its characters; they belong to Meg Cabot . I do however own my writing, please don't steal Johanna-002©

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs**

-10-

_A/N: In the Julie Fans Forever group on FB this challenge/request was made by Clarisse Elizondo. I really hope I do not scare you all away!_

I was filled with rage and indignation at what was laughably supposed to be a work evaluation. If parliament thought so little of me then why the hell was I working my arse of to make them look good?

That's right- duty.

I stomped out to the limo and raged some more, the drive home was a blur. I marched right past everyone, heading to my suite; I didn't even acknowledging Charlotte as she tried to inform me of the phone call I had missed from my granddaughter. Entering my suite I made my way to my private bar. I needed a drink.

I needed music, that's what I needed- I needed music and a drink. Kicking off my shoes I picked up the remote of the stereo and pressed the red 'on' button. I unbuttoned my blouse and took a huge drink of the whiskey I had poured.

It didn't work; I groaned in frustration. I didn't want to read and if I was honest I didn't want to relax! So what did I want?

Just then I heard a knock on my door, oh great! Joseph and I have been seeing each other for a while now, and while I would usually want, and enjoy his company, now was not the time for him to make an appearance.

His 5'10" muscular frame strode in through the door and my insides clenched.

'_I do not want sex, I'm too angry for sex_' is what I said to my-self over and over in my head. It didn't matter that his suit looked as though it was painted onto his body. It didn't matter that he was wearing my favorite paisley tie or that he was wearing the cologne that I had bought for him; he knew what that scent did to me.

Stopping he took in my appearance and just like I knew it would, a glint appeared in his eye "So Clarisse, am I to take your current attire as saying your day went well?"

"No it didn't and I don't want to talk about it! In fact I'd like to be alone… So leave."

Now, Joseph is a 54 year old Captain of my Special Forces team and is not easily dismissed; a glint in his blue eyes darkened.

"Tell me what happened."

I should tread carefully here; the steely glare he's pinning me with is a warning. I'm just too angry to notice or care, I just want to rage!

"I do not want to talk about it! I told you I want to be on my own!"

My blood is pounding in my ears, I'm not even thinking about how he may react at this point. I'm just letting the anger take over now, chest heaving, breaths ragged.

Joseph calmly shrugs of his jacket and places it on the couch and loosens his tie a little. That move alone should have alerted me to his impending action. The calmer he gets, the angrier I become.

He moves to the bar to get him-self some whiskey. I take the opportunity to have a huge gulp from my glass I still clutch in my hand and then another. If he's pouring a drink, he's not going and the pounding in my ears moves up a notch.

Standing with his back to the bar he looks me up and down, from my shiny toes and up my shapely legs. He pauses at my exposed breasts, plump in their silk and lace confines and finally reaching my face. His ice cold blue eyes bore into my angry deep ones and it will be a battle between light and dark tonight.

Sipping his drink whilst drinking me in; I see his eyes grow even colder. He really is a vision in that suit. Just weeks ago, while stuck in traffic, he had ravished me in the back of the limo wearing that suit.

"So what are we to do about the situation we have here my dear?"

"Joseph, it has been a horrible day and all I want to do is drink some whiskey and forget it ever happened; just go before either of us says something we don't mean."

"Yes, you need to forget about your bad day; this has to be dealt with and I would prefer we moved this conversation to the bedroom."

_'Oh my God!_' He's not listening to me and my anger is growing, he needs to leave, I will not have sex like this. Looking him right in the eye I take a huge drink from the glass still encased in my death grip. He just stares right back still leaning like he owns the place. I slam the glass on the side table and march towards the door whilst grabbing his coat on the way. As I begin to open it his hand shoots past me and slams it shut and locks it. I didn't even hear him behind me and I jolt at this sudden movement. I slam back into his hard chest and he encases me between both of his arms, hands firmly on the door. His delicious smell surrounds me; he's wearing his Yves Saint Lauren aftershave. The clean crisp male smell is invading me, making me long for it on my own skin. My mouth almost waters as I inhale, but NO! I'm still furious; this isn't how I want to get rid of my anger.

"Joseph, I want you to go. I don't want…"

He leans into me pushing me flush with my own front door, mouth at my ear.

"I'm not leaving. Get used to that idea whilst you think about how you want talk your day out with me. No attitude, Clarisse; now take off your skirt."

His deep voice in my ear sends a shiver down my spine. God!

'_Damn my body for responding to him like thi_s'. I do not want to have sex! I do not feel sexy in the least right now. Yet with that one command I already feel my panties are wet.

"Joseph, please. Not tonight, I'm not in the mood to play this game."

"It's not a game and I didn't _ask_. You started this with your attitude and your state of provocative dress. So either you take it off or I will."

I'm almost shaking now with fury and I'm annoyed to say; lust and desire too. The anger wins out and I drop his coat on the floor then push back with all my strength. He isn't expecting it and I manage to move him enough to move under his arm. Joseph is a quick and fit man; he grabs my wrist before I can get too far and pulls me back. Spinning around I use the momentum to deliver a mighty slap to the side of his face, an angry red handprint forming instantly on his cheek. I don't know who is the most shocked as we stand there panting and glaring. I've never hit him before, I wouldn't dare usually. I have so much adrenaline, anger, shock and desire all coursing through me I don't even register the stinging in my hand.

He yanks my arm down so that I crash into his hard chest, the movement putting me off balance. As I look up his hand grabs my arms and push me back against the wall. His whole body is pressed against mine; I have no room to breath. Turning my head with his hand at my throat he exposes my neck which he runs his tongue up slowly. What's he going to do to me?

"Hitting, defying, did you really think a man like me would stand for that? Just remember, Your Majesty, you started this and now the Master will finish it." With that he crushes his lips to mine, demanding my surrender, but I'm not done just yet with my anger.

I bite his lip whilst pushing with my hands at his chest and all I get from him is a grunt as I feel his manhood harden against me. Turning me around in the blink of an eye he rips my blouse down my arms and somehow manages to tie it so that my arms are pinned behind me. How did he do that so quickly? My head is pulled back with his fist in my hair and growling in my ear he says "Your Majesty, you will learn to play nice and to take what I offer graciously."

Joseph has always been very strong willed in the bedroom, but this is a side of him I've never seen before. We've played rough, he's tied me up, but this is something different and it's maddening. The adrenaline that I have inside me is raging the fight or flight reflex in me, but the danger is the exciting kind and I want to fight flight and entice some more.

His hand is pressed into my lower back keeping me against the door and I feel the zip of my skirt being slowly opened. The skirt is pulled down and pools at my feet. My lace underwear is _ripped_ from my body and immediately I feel his hand rubbing forcefully against me, teasing me... It is maddening pleasure… and suddenly… it stops! I'm now more leaning on the door for support rather than feeling imprisoned against it.

"That's for you're teasing attire"

_What the hell?_ My brain has scattered into a thousand pieces, my legs feel weak with my denied orgasm and he talks like there is more of the same treatment to come!

He's released me from the door now and taken a few steps back. I cautiously turn around to see him taking his tie off, God, I love that tie.

"Now it's about time we did something about that mouth of yours."

"Joseph, this has gone far enough. I get it, I was rude and I shouldn't have slapped you. But you should have listened when I said I didn't want to talk or have company tonight."

"Oh Love, it doesn't sound like you have understood anything at all." He starts to walk towards me running his tie in his hands, he's tied me up with it before, but that glint in his eye can't be trusted. I start to move away and he stalks my steps, the back of my legs hit the couch and I lose my balance. He's on me in an instant, straddling my lap. With my arms still pinned behind me I'm once again stuck. Very slowly he puts his tie over my head and tightens it so the knot rests at the base of my throat leaving the length of it to run between my heaving breasts. His hands go to my hair as he pulls me into a soft and sensual kiss.

This unexpected act makes me melt into him, his lips and tongue worshiping my mouth. The blouse binding my hands is being loosened, my bra is unclasped and my breasts are freed. His free hand finds my breasts and I moan into his mouth at the hard squeezes he gives me, digging his nails into my soft plump flesh. This change in tact by him makes my head spin and I feel my skin blush a deeper shade of pink with arousal. With my hands now free I want to explore, to tear at his clothes and dig my own nails into his flesh. I start to run my hands up his strong muscular thighs that pin my own together. My anger has morphed in to pure passion. I still want to scratch, bite and fight, but now it's such an erotic feeling. My hands travel up his torso and I start to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"Oh, don't tell me all the fight has gone out of you already? I was enjoying this battle of wills. Fight me; show me how tough you really are."

His words are the spark that reignites fires within me and I rip his shirt wide open, buttons flying in all directions. I rake my nails down his chest leaving trails of angry red lines in my wake. His fingers and thumbs are twisting and squeezing my nipples and I arch into them reveling in the pain they are giving me.

Looking up at Joseph; I am stunned as always at this mouth watering man and the fact that he is here with me. Tonight however our passions have taken an exciting turn and we will be giving our best, our most. He's still dressed in his suit minus the tie and I'm as bare as the day I was born. The thought of what we must look like from an outside view makes me squirm.

Kissing me deep he gets up off me, holding the tie he drags me to my feet. "Now I think it's time we addressed your attitude."

Pulling on the tie he walks towards my bedroom "I'm not a dog, Joseph!" maybe my anger hasn't left me after all.

"No, you are my beautiful Queen. Now either you follow me or I will carry you and I can promise you won't like the ramifications."

Chest heaving; I narrow my eyes and walk forward. The image of us wrestling around so erotic and mind boggling.

We walk into the bedroom, my favorite room in the suite. The walls are deep velvet purple with silver swirls; the carpet is thick and feels divine under my feet and between my toes. My wardrobe is floor to ceiling and has a door that's a full mirror, its here he drags me to and pushes me down onto my knees. I look up and watch as he unzips his trousers. I lick my lips in anticipation… I lavish him with long licks and work my way up. His shaft is long and thick, but I make sure I taste every inch of him. In a split second my eyes widen. Deep throating has never been my strong point in the bedroom, my gag reflex is sensitive, but tonight is different. .. He hits the back of me again and again with small breaks in-between so that I can gulp much needed air; before slamming back into me.

I'm trying to get my own breathing back to normal; the taste of him in my throat makes me hungry for more. I look up again and see him still in his trousers, torn shirt open. I have never wanted a man so much in my life. He's still half erect and I know he can go for hours; this night is defiantly not over yet.

Reaching down he takes the tie and leads me to the bed. My bed is a huge iron four poster with lots of places to tie things too; which is something we have done before. There is still a pair of pink cuffs tied to the headboard from our encounter this afternoon, and that is what he grabs now.

"Joseph, I want my hands free; how can I fight you if I'm tied?"

He just smiles and places the cuffs on each of my wrists. I don't understand as they are not tied to something, my wrists are bound to each other in my lap. What is he planning?

Next he removes the tie from my neck and I actually feel a little sad that he has; I love that tie. I'm scooped up and placed on the bed where he kisses me passionately once more. I could lose my self in his kisses all day long, something I'd forgotten earlier in my enraged hands caress my whole body. My arms are placed above my head and he ties that tie around the cuffs and the other end to the headboard keeping me in place.

"So you think it's okay to slap me? I'd never hit a woman and you know it."

With that he flips me over effortlessly; the tie acting at a connection between me and the headboard, but creating an ease of movement.

Joseph begins to undress and I can see him in the mirror; his body slowly unveiled to me by the man himself. He knows how much I love to undress him and he knows this will be driving me insane.

He's spanked me before, but never whilst I've been tied down. I know that I trust him and he would never hurt me outside of a sexual context. I'm slow to react as I absorb the idea of what's to come so he hauls my hips up and I am ready. Placing both of his hands on my cheeks he begins to caress and massage them in preparation. His hand trails down between my legs and starts to circle me- hard. One hand is still pressed against me, the other raining down quickly. I feel the sting and gasp. Moans begin to escape me, and I make no attempt to be quite. The sting of the slaps hurt and arouse me in equal measure; the stinging tingles on my skin.

His hand moves faster against me, his fingers plunging inside of me. Oh god! The stinging pain is exquisite and it's not long before I am nearly howling as my orgasm hits me hard. He holds me as I ripple from the aftershocks. He kisses my now damp back and shoulders that have a glistening of sweat on them. He turns me back over and kisses me deeply.

"I need to taste you" Is all he says.

In a second his mouth is against me; his tongue teasing me ferociously. I'm so sensitive from the evening's games already that I'm writhing from the very beginning. Again I feel his fingers push into me; his mouth moves down my body, prolonging my assault. The combination of his thrusting hand, and his licking and sucking drive me beyond my limits. He keeps going and going. The intense feelings making me float. The next thing I know he's kissing me and as the taste of myself invade my taste buds I groan.

He un-cuffs my hands and rubs my arms as he kisses me. I want my hands all over his body and I roll over to straddle him. I start at his ear and lick my way around its shell dipping my tongue in before moving to his neck. I lick up it and suck towards the back before taking a bite. His hands are all over my legs and back; as I bite into him he sinks his nails into my thigh.

I wiggle down so that my sopping wet entrance is rubbing against his member. I kiss along his chest. Reaching his nipple I flick it before taking it between my teeth. I bite and suck and kiss whilst still sliding up and down over his shaft. Deciding he's had enough Joseph holds my hips.

"If you tease me any longer the cuffs go back on!" With that he lifts my hips and lowers me onto him in agonizingly slow motion.

Sitting up I place my palms flat on his stomach for support and I begin to move. We keep eye contact and I am mesmerized. I throw my head back as I pick up the pace; my hips and legs giving their all. Joseph is building up to his orgasm too and we are both calling into the night with our passion. He grabs my hands and I fall forward almost head-butting him, but he catches me. Wrapping his arms around me tight, holding me close he thrusts up; pounding into me. My nails are digging into his shoulders with all my strength; his arms are almost stopping me from breathing as we both cum with a roar of passion and desire into each others mouths.

Exhausted and spent we lay there in quiet comfort, side by side with my head on his chest. He traces patterns up and down my back and arm whilst giving gentle kisses to my head from time to time.

"So do you feel better now Clarisse?" he whispers softly into my hair with a kiss.

"I think you know the answer already Joseph" I say with a smile.

We embraced each other and came as one

Animalistic passion explored by lustful loving beings

Our anger was fed and sated

Angry sex

**Authors Note: **I hope I did not freak you guys out!


	12. Her Glasses-CJ

**Title:** Her Glasses

**Summary: **A woman who wears glasses can wear an**y**thing

**Characters/Genre/Setting:** CJ/Romantic Fluff/ Post PD2

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement or any of its characters; they belong to Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal Johanna-002©

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs**

-11-

_A/N: Very short, but seeing a picture of Julie Andrews on "Genovias Heart" FB inspired this. If you read this authors work, friend her FB page._

The neutral frames of her glasses frame Clarisse's face beautifully – something about the contrast against her skin. Joseph loves those glasses.

They give her an air of authority when she's in a parliament session. They make her look studious, they make her look sophisticated, and, most importantly, they make her look credentialed. Yes, she could back it up, but everyone knew who owned the room, just by looking at her in those frames.

And then there's when they're at home and her glasses sit at the tip of her nose when she reads in bed at night. There are nights she falls asleep in them, and Joseph removes them from her face with care, and place them on the nightstand.

And there were the times when her glasses were crooked, her body beneath Joseph's panting, writhing beneath him. And nights when Joseph kneeled in front of her and begged her to keep the expensive frames on.

But it's when she looks over them and her blue eyes twinkle at Joseph with more love than he knows how to handle – that's when he loves her glasses the most.

**Authors Note: **I am very sorry for its length! But did it make you smile?


	13. See Me in Parliament- CJ

**Title:** See Me in Parliament

**Summary: **I liked having your watchful eye.

**Characters/Genre/Setting:** CJ/Romantic Fluff/ Between PD1 & PD2

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement or any of its characters; they belong to Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal Johanna-002©

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs**

-12-

As often as he could Joseph would make any excuse to be in a parliament session.

"The Viscount hasn't been exactly warm towards you lately. I would be more comfortable if I could sit in and make sure he didn't do anything stupid." He'd say.

He knew the real reason; she knew the real reason; she didn't stop him or argue away his nonsense excuse. Joseph would watch wordlessly as the queen worked her magic over a spellbound group of men.

Joseph was spellbound too. Clarisse was a wordsmith, weaving a plan that was so captivating; Joseph would forget that this was happening in real time. It didn't hurt that Clarisse was also so insanely, incredibly beautiful. She was always so well-dressed. But even in the most conservative suit, with those legs, to Joseph, it was damn near obscene.

The way she walked so smoothly, nearly gliding back and forth in front of them kept Joseph's eye. The sound of her smooth, rich voice, so clear and strong caused a tightening in his lower abdomen, the pangs of arousal becoming painful the longer he sat and watched.

He could stave it off for a while, particularly at the beginning of his Clarisse-the-Queen fascination. But as time went on, he found it more difficult to control. So, eventually, Joseph stopped going. No matter how badly he wanted to go. No matter how badly he wanted to see Clarisse.

And eventually, Clarisse noticed too.

Clarisse had Charlotte deliver a message to him, telling him she needed to see him for security prep. That was funny, because Joseph couldn't remember any major event that required such a meeting: no outing or conference, no town hall meeting; but he knew better than to say no and showed up at Clarisse's office promptly.

"You needed to see me, Your Majesty?"

She sat there, looking as cool and collected as ever. She was intimidating when she got like this, but also incredibly sexy. Joseph could feel himself melting.

"Close the door, Joseph."

Joseph was sure he'd had fantasies that started like this.

"Where have you been lately?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Joseph was relieved his voice even worked.

"You used to come to Parliament sessions. You used to watch the proceedings. You used to watch _me_. And it would give me a – a little boost of confidence. And what I want to know is: why did you stop?"

He bowed his head. "I apologize, Your Majesty," A saucy grin appeared on his lips. "I didn't know I was such an ego booster."

"Liar,"

"I beg your pardon?"

Clarisse leaned forward, "I said you're a liar. I know better than that."

Well, it was too late now. He walked forward, and just like she, leaned against her desk; his face incredibly close to hers; his eyes locked intensely with hers. "I stopped going because you're – you do things to me when you're up there, being as elegant and smart and incredible as you are. Things that I can't afford to let you do. And the sound of your voice is – you're distracting as hell."

Clarisse smirked, "That's funny, because I've lost focus since you've stopped coming around. Knowing you're watching gives me more than confidence. It makes me feel invincible." Clarisse smiled at Joseph's shocked expression.

Truthfully, when she realized why Joseph was coming into Parliament sessions, it made her want to show off a little. But when she realized the man was watching her, her arousal spiked and it, ironically, caused her to do better during her sessions, "So, you should start coming to sessions again. You wouldn't want me losing credibility, would you?"

Joseph smirked, "No, I suppose I wouldn't."

**Author's Note: **I hope this made up for the short length of day 11!


	14. On the Brink-CJ

**Title:** On the Brink

**Summary: **We are on the brink of something

**Characters/Genre/Setting:** C&J, Drama/Romance, Before PD1

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2:Royal Engagement or any of its characters; they belong to Meg Cabot . I do however own my writing, please don't steal Johanna-002©

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs**

-13-

_A/N: You all have incredible! Thank you, so much for all of your support! Seeing review alerts in my email gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling. _

She leans back in her chair watching as he paces back and forth. She never meant to drag him down with her, but here they are on the brink of losing each other all because she wanted to feel like she was not truly alone in the world.

"You heard the Viscount say that he thinks we're too close? Those were his exact words?" Joseph asks, continuing his pacing.

"Yes. Just like I told you the last five times you asked," Clarisse groans crossing her arms over her chest.

"His Majesty is going to fire me, or worse, have my hung." Joseph stops his pacing to stand in front of her.

"Maybe it is better that I have a new guard." She suggested quietly.

He scoffs, stepping closer to her. "You can't be serious. We've tried that. You do not work well with anyone else. You are stubborn."

"You mean, _you_ don't want to see me work well with others." Despite herself, a smile tugged at her lips. She'd let his little comment slide. "Is that why you keep coming back, because you don't think I can function with out you beside me?"

"I didn't say that."

"You don't have to." Her eyes locked with hers. "It's the truth and we both know it."

He resumes his pacing and Clarisse strains to hear what Rupert and the Viscount are discussing in the next room.

Her chest constricted. "I'm sorry, Joseph. This is my fault; I never meant for you to -"

Joseph stops pacing again. In an instant he is pulling her from her expensive chair and into his arms. She immediately relaxes against him. He kisses her temple, whispering softly into her ear. "Stop apologizing. I'm with you for better or for worse; I've told you that."

He starts to say more, but Clarisse holds up a finger shushing him. She can just barely hear the final decision being made. Author's voice grows louder.

"What? What did he say?" he asks, straining to hear.

"Rupert is not going to fire you" she tells him, a small smile quirking her lips. "Or have you hung."

Joseph just stares at her in response.

They can barley make out Rupert's argument: _"He takes care of her, Author. I know that if anything happens; she and the children will be alright. He's the best this palace has."_

In the next instant, he has her back pressed up against the wall and his lips are on hers. Somewhere her head is telling her to push him of.

_"This is dangerous,"_ Her head argues… but her heart contradicts. The feeling of his body pressed into hers has her craving more. She kisses him back until they have to pull away. He runs his thumb over her lips and utters a small apology. Clarisse rubs a hand over her mouth, touching the sore spot where he bit at her lower lip. Somehow she just knows that it will not be the last kiss they share.

**Author's Note: **One final request anyone?

SN: Wrapped in Red: With A Twist will be updated soon, hopefully this weekend.


	15. My Valentine-CJ

**Title:** My Valentine

**Summary: **It does not matter what you do, or who you are, what you can't do or who you aren't. At the end of the day you're my lover.

**Characters/Genre/Setting:** CJ/Romantic/ Post PD2

**Rating:** M- Smut Ensured

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement or any of its characters; they belong to Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal Johanna-002©

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs**

-14-

_A/N: You guys have been incredible! Thank you so much for your support- reviews, PM's, favoring and following, even adding me to your author subscriptions and favorites! It means the world. Posting a new chapter for you guys has been the highlight of my day for the last two weeks. I hope seeing an alert from me was as equally as great!_

Valentine's Day had come quickly. There had been little to no thought on plans or reservations.

Now it was too late.

There was no time.

All of the restaurants in town were booked. _"You are the former Queen!" _The thought left her just as quickly as it had come. Any sane restaurant owner would cancel the reservations of happy couples just to have Dowager Queen Clarisse in attendance.

Clarisse groaned, her head falling into her hands. No. She would not ruin someone else's plans. She should have been more tactful to begin with. Joseph deserved something special; something from her heart.

This morning he had been so incredibly sweet. He had surprised her with breakfast in bed, and a dozen yellow roses. Their time together had been short lived as he had a meeting on the other side of Pryus, looking for new recruits for the palace. He had promised that when he returned they would spend the rest of the day together.

The clock had just struck 6:30pm. For hours Clarisse had been mulling over what sudden, last minute string she could pull to put a romantic evening together.

Unlike she, it seemed everyone else was adamant about making plans with their significant other; it would seem that Clarisse was on her own.

Even Amelia, her own granddaughter, could not spare more than fifteen minutes to consult with her grandmother.

"I'm sorry grandma." She apologized. "We have to make this quick. Nicholas and I are going to Sweden for the week."

Clarisse fought from rolling her eyes. "It will only take a couple of minutes." She tucked a trace of hair behind her ear. "I don't know what to do for Joseph tonight. This day approached more quickly then I anticipated and I am sorry to say that I did not plan anything spectacular or romantic. I do not think he did either as he has been quite busy with trying to get new recruits."

"Why is he doing that?" Amelia asked, fixing her lipstick. "Isn't that Shades job?" She turned away from the mirror. "And besides that, Grandma, it is not always about going out. You could just stay in and watch movies. I'm sure Joe wouldn't mind simplicity; he's not very hard to please. As long as you are there he's happy."

Clarisse scoffed.

"Why don't you make him a cake or something simple like that? I'm sure he'll love it." Amelia suggested softly. "Then you two can curl up and watch movies, chef is making some sea food delicacy; shrimp cocktails, I believe."

Her blue eyes sparkled. "I never thought of that Mia." She stood up, and quickly hugged her granddaughter. "You have a great time in Sweden; call me as soon as you can. I am going to bake Joseph a cake!"

Entering the kitchen, Clarisse was pleased to note that the culinary staff was no where in sight. They had probably all left to spend the evening with their significant others as well.

"Huh," She pondered, leaning against the island, looking around. "Where to begin…"

Clarisse had to admit that she was not well practiced in the art of baking. Her time in the kitchen had been very limited. Growing up as she did, her father a Member of Parliament and her mother a successful author, she was very privileged; as an adult she became Queen, there was never a need for her to learn her way around a kitchen. "It can not be too difficult." She reasoned. If she could read a cookbook than she could cook, couldn't she? It could not be too hard to simply follow directions.

A sigh of relief left her pink lips in a huff. It had only taken twenty minutes to find a cookbook! She looked in the table of contents and grinned as all of the deserts seem to pop out at her.

"Lemon Sponge cake," she read aloud, "Page 120." Her hands rubbed together manically and she licked her lips. Looking over the ingredients she nodded. "You ruled a country; surely you can make a simple cake." She set about quickly; washing her hands and strapping a white apron over her clothes.

_1- 7 egg whites_

_2- ¼ cup brown sugar_

_3- ½ teaspoon salt_

_4- 4 egg yolks_

_5- ¾ all purpose flour_

_6- ¼ cup fresh lemon juice_

_7- 1/4 cup fructose_

It would have been a memorable sight to behold; Clarisse rummaging around the kitchen for the different ingredients, fussing over measurements. She preheated the oven to 350 degrees F and greased and floured a 10 inch tube pan. In a large glass mixing bowl she combined the egg whites and salt and whipped them with an electric mixer until soft peaks had formed. She continued to mix while gradually adding the ¼ cup of brown sugar.

"Whip to stiff peaks, but not blocky…" She read a loud from the cookbook.

In a medium glass bowl, she combined the egg yolks, fructose and whipped them with the electric mixer until they were stiff and pale. Gradually, she mixed in the lemon juice.

She continued to read. "Remove from mixer and fold sifter flour in by hand with a rubber spatula. Fold 1/3 of the egg whites into the yolk mixture until well blended, then fold the yolk mixture into the remaining egg whites. Pour batter evenly into the prepared pan." She scoffed and shook her head. "What in the world…" She re read the directions. "This is why I am in politics, not the kitchen." Se grumbled unhappily.

Clarisse continued to complain quietly to her-self. "Why do you need only four egg yolks? You use seven egg whites!" Joseph had better love her and devour every crumb of this cake! Pouring the ingredients into the prepared pan a genuine smile appeared on her features and she giggled. Now came the easy part- waiting.

The cookbook was a God send! "Bake for 30 to 45 minutes in the preheated oven, until a toothpick inserted comes out clean. Allow the cake to cool for 10 minutes in the pan before inverting onto a wire rack to cool completely…"

Clarisse had just gotten into the best part of the current Erotica she was reading about a young military wife who's husband was deployed over seas. Emily, the main character beginning an affair with her husband's brother; wanting to seek comfort and solace.

"Oh, Emily!" Clarisse gasped. "His brother! My dear, I do believe you are completely oblivious if you think any one of those men will stay by your side." She scoffed, her eyes reading ferociously over the pages. This young Emily Marcello was a tramp!

The smell of _crisp_ caught her attention. She jumped. "Oh God, the cake!" The book flew across the table as she threw it down. Frantically, she looked for oven mitts. "No, no, no, no, no…." She cried repeatedly. "Damn it!"

On the oven stove top set a crispy, bunt, black piece of crap. Anger flooded through her, and in a split second she grabbed the cake pan and slammed it down into the trashcan. She threw her oven mitts onto the floor, and fell into the chair at the table. As hard as she tried, she couldn't help the tears that seemed to fall effortlessly from her eyes.

_"So much for surprising my husband," _she thought. Her hand slammed down onto the table and she no longer tried to fight with herself. Her tears fell freely. She didn't even hear the sound of footsteps.

"Clarisse?"

She cried harder as she heard the concern in Joseph's voice. Now it was most defiantly too late to try anything else.

"My love," He cooed gently. Joseph approached her, and ignoring the ache in his knees as he squatted low, wanting to see her face. "Darling, what's wrong?" She turned to him, her face seeking out the curve of his neck. Clarisse allowed her body to fall limp against him as she continued to cry.

Joseph kissed her temple. Had something happened while he was away? "Sweetheart, what happened? Is everything okay? My love…"

Pulling away from him, Clarisse's slim fingers immediately went to correct the make up she knew was most likely smudge around her eyes. "I look a mess, don't I?"

"On the contrary," He said softly, a small smile on his lips as he helped brush away the watery eyeliner from the outer corner of her beautiful eyes. "You have never looked more beautiful."

"Liar,"

He stood up slowly, groaning. Pulling her up from her chair his arms immediately went around her waist, holding her tightly. "I never lie. Besides, you in this apron, you've never looked sexier."

"Joseph-" she protested. He nipped softly at her neck. "Joseph, stop."

"Why, my love?" He nipped at her neck again. "Why were you crying, does it have to do with why you're wearing an apron covered in flour?"

A shaky sigh passed Clarisse's lips and she purposely avoided his gorgeous blue eyes. "I wanted to bake you a cake… and…" She shook her head. "I do not belong in the kitchen."

Joseph chuckled gently. "Did you burn it my love?"

"It is not funny, Joseph." She pouted. "I wanted to do something for Valentine's Day. I had it all planned out in my head. I was going to make you a delicious cake, and then you and I were going to eat it together while we watched a film, Gone with the Wind, of course, and then you and I were going to make love on the sofa…"

Joseph grinned. "We were?"

"Yes."

He kissed her nose softly. "Sounds like heaven." His mouth softly captured hers in a kiss; He pressed his lips a bit harder to hers. He enjoyed their smooth and plush feel; Joseph would never tire of kissing her. Clarisse enjoyed the feel of his mouth on hers. She felt the butterflies in her belly, and the feeling only increased as his kiss became more firm. Joseph allowed his mouth to part, his tongue tracing her outer lip, willing her to part hers. Clarisse parted her lips in response and gladly accepted his tongue into her mouth.

The long muscles teased and tasted, traveling between the warm craven of her mouth and then chasing each-other into the warm depths of his. Their tongues soon became good friends, learning the length and feel of each other. Clarisse felt a small moan escape her lips as the slick-wet muscle of his mouth tangled with hers. He tasted to so good!

Joseph allowed his hands travel and explore her body. The roundness of her hips, the firm cheeks of her derrière. He had spent years admiring her backside, and being able to caress and feel every inch of her was a dream come true. Joseph began to walk her backwards, and Clarisse couldn't help but giggle as she bumped into the edge of the table.

Clarisse moaned as his hands traveled up and down her body. His hands were so delicate, yet firm. She smiled against his lips when his hands passed the underside of her breast- The simple touch causing her nipples to tighten in response.

His hands reached behind her and untied the knot of her apron which rested upon her neck.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, Joseph's hands sliding slightly under her shirt, her apron now lying carelessly on the ground.

"I liked your idea," he whispered back, "but the thought of taking you on this table is far more appealing." His lips traveled down her neck and his hands ran over the front of her body. He smiled as he felt her nipples tighten in the palm of his hands as he massaged and kneaded her full globes. His hands traced up her breast, around her shoulders- massaging gently, before gliding up her neck, his hands tangling in her hair.

She moaned in response, her arms tight around him. Just as soon as he pulled back from her, a gasp escaped her kiss-swollen lips; her gray blouse was pulled swiftly over her head. Clarisse laughed uncontrollable as he pushed her down onto the table.

"Are you serious?" She giggled.

Joseph nipped at her ivory skin, her chest rising and falling. "When am I not serious?"

His lips sucked her ear lobe into his mouth and smile proudly when she turned her head to offer more of her neck to his wandering lips. His hands slipped under her, unclasping her bra with a simply twist of his wrist. Clarisse moaned softly in approval, her hands busying themselves as she quickly unbuttoned his shirt; quickly she pushed it away from his body.

As he pulled the offending garment away from her, Joseph quickly pulled a rosy nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the pebbled point then gently nipped it with his teeth as his fingers teased her other breast. Clarisse arched beneath him as the incredible sensations his mouth was invoking coursed through her body. He repeated the action to her other breast.

He pulled away from her and she grunted in frustration. Joseph's hands quickly began to undo the button and zipper of her pants. Clarisse assisted his effort in pulling the clothing away from her. Joseph moved between her legs, the bulge in his pants pressing intimately against her as he continued to pay homage to her chest. Clarisse expressed her approval with moans and pants of his name, her back arching occasionally; her wet center grinding against him.

He moved lower on her body, his hand coming in contact with her center. Clarisse moaned as he massaged her through the lace of her panties- The lacy and frilly feel of the material creating a sensatiable friction against her clitoris. Clarisse's head was swimming in ecstasy.

Joseph's mouth now nibble at her through her panties. He pulled back, his fingers hooked in the waist band of the thin lace and slowly he pulled them down the length of her beautiful legs. Giggling as the material hooked on her right ankle, she kicked them away. His arms immediately encircled her thighs and he spread her a little wider, feasting not only his gaze but his mouth over her.

"Jos… oh god…" Clarisse moaned at the feel of Joseph's fingers pulling her open followed by his mouth covering her sensitive flesh. She felt Joseph drag his tongue over her as if he were licking an ice cream.

Joseph smiled inwardly as he loved Clarisse with his mouth, moaning as her unique flavor washed over his taste buds. He pulled her swollen clit between his lips, and sucked and teased the hard nub with his tongue as he slowly circled the entrance to her center with his left index finger.

Clarisse's body withered mercilessly on the table; she gasped as she felt Joseph slowly slide a finger inside her. "Mmm… Joseph… oh yes…" she moaned and arched beneath him as he thrust the long digit gently in and out of her; Joseph added a second finger into tight canal.

Here she was, in the darkness of night, sprawled out carelessly on the kitchen table -naked- enjoying the exquisite feel of her husband's oral ministrations against her womanhood; one hand clenching and grasping at the edge of the expensive furniture and the other shamelessly pressing at the back of his head, encouraging him to love her further. Her senses were on overload as Joseph; his mouth sucking and pulling at her sensitive flesh, his fingers thrusting into her, pushed her closer and closer to the edge.

Joseph continued to love her with his mouth, ignoring his body's desire to bury his ever-growing aching member deep inside her. He wanted to feel her tight, hot sheath surrounding him like a slick glove.

Clarisse was mindless with pleasure, her soul being focused on the man between her legs and the incredible sensations his talented mouth and fingers were creating in her body. Joseph could sense her release approaching and doubled his efforts. He sucked harder on her clit as he plunged his fingers inside her as deep he could then stopped to curl them within her. He grinned against her when Clarisse gasped his name and bucked beneath him. Joseph curled his fingers again, rubbing against the bundle of sensation he'd found.

"Joseph… I… oh god…" Clarisse cried out to him and hooked a leg around him "I… Joseph…" Joseph began to hum, his fingers once again thrusting in and out of her. She could feel the coil of pleasure growing and tightening, threatening to pull her over the edge as he licked and sucked at her swollen flesh. She bucked beneath him, his name a mantra on her lips. Joseph pulled his fingers out of her, bringing them up to take over stroking her throbbing flesh.

Though she was well spent, and happily fulfilled, Clarisse wanted more. Quickly, she and Joseph rid him of his pants and boxers; and he quickly divested himself of his shoes and socks, kicking the unwanted clothing away.

Clarisse's eyes widened when she saw the proud organ of her husband standing tall to brush against his abdomen. He was enormous!

Joseph quickly slid up over Clarisse, nestling his aching member between her swollen folds as he settled his hips in the cradle of her thighs. She grasped his face in her hands and moaned as the taste of herself breezed over her taste buds.

As they kissed, Clarisse could feel Joseph's hands glide slowly up and down her sides from breasts to thighs, the soft touch fanning the embers of her desire.

"Joseph…" Clarisse whispered his name. "Make love to me, please…"

Joseph gazed down at Clarisse, her need and desire more than evident in her bright blue eyes. Grasping his arousal, already wet with Clarisse's juices and brought the broad, purple head to her waiting entrance. Joseph continued to fill her, inch by throbbing inch, until he was seated fully inside her. She gasped, she was so full!

"I love you." Joseph whispered and caught Clarisse's mouth in an ardent kiss.

"I love you." Clarisse broke off the kiss to whisper in reply.

Clarisse moaned as Joseph pulled out of her until just the tip remained within the heat of her body, and she cried out softly as he slowly slid back into her. "Jo… seph…" she moaned again as he withdrew and sank back into her a second time.

Joseph smiled down at Clarisse, the sight of her. His Clarisse, his wife, his best friend… she was at her most beautiful when she was encased in the halo of their love making. He continued to thrust into her… slow, deep, penetrating strokes… over and over until Clarisse caught his rhythm and answered back with thrusts of her own.

Clarisse ran her hands along Joseph's sides as their bodies slowly moved against each other. Slowly she trailed her fingers up his back, kneading the sinewy muscles. Her hands soon clutched Joseph's shoulders, and Clarisse then pulled him down to her, filled with an overpowering urge to have his lips on hers. At her urging, Joseph lowered his mouth to Clarisse's. Their tongues tangled together, thrusting into each others mouths in time with the thrusting of their bodies

"…Jo… seph…"

Joseph heard her soft gasp of his name, felt her hot breath against his cheek as he thrust heavily into her. "Oh, God! Joseph!" Clarisse cried out suddenly as he thrust against her, her orgasm exploded over her, and consumed her in hot white flashes. Her nails dug into his skin. Her body burned with pleasure; with love. She felt wonderful; so alive; so emotionally possessed by her husband.

Joseph groaned and his body tensed, then with a loud, hoarse cry of her name, he came. Clarisse moaned softly as a small tremor passed through her body; she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love." She whispered softly.

Pulling away from her, his hand brushed back the fringes of hair that fell into her eyes. "Everyday with you is Valentine's Day. I do not need one day of the year to spoil you in affection." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you." She kissed his lips softly. Just as the kiss threatened to grow out of control she pushed him back softly; her voice hoarse as she whispered, "Now, lets take our stuff… go upstairs… and make love on the sofa."

He grinned.

"After we watch Gone with the Wind!"

**Author's Note: **This request came from 3 people: aprilalavinsmith, "Final chapter M-ness…", AwesomeGizmo, "You being utterly amazing as always" and Clarisse Elizondo, "Clarisse has a domestic fail.


End file.
